Spirits of the Desert
by Manx Link
Summary: Alturnative version of Shadows of the past. OC main character.


Ok hopefully this will be a fic i can update and continue. i'm working on two Legend of Zelda fics at the moment this one and Shadows of the past, both of them are about my OC Ganondorf Dragmire Junior who is Half gerudo half sheikah, so this on is if he was raised by ganondorf and as a gerudo unaware of his sheikah Heritage, while shadows of the past is if he was rasied as a sheikah by his aunt Impa and unawake of his gerudo heritage, both fics have characters and locations from the many zelda games. Junior do the disclamer please.

Junior: OK OK, Manx Link does not own LoZ or any of the characters, she does own me though as well as Trax and any other OC's in this story, Can i go back to dosing off agian!!!!

* * *

"Junior!!!!" bellowed Ganondorf, his voice was so loud it made the halls of the fortress shake.

"What have I done this time" mumbled a figure walking down the hall to where Ganondorf's bellow originated from. The figure was a tall well built boy around the age of 16, his bright orange hair and eyebrows were spiked up and his red and gold eyes showed a unpleased yet tired expression. His clothes where roughed up his tan coloured sleeveless tunic and brown pants had sand on them.

"Alright I heard you the first time you shouted my name" shouted the teen as he entered the throne room, where an not pleased Ganondorf sat upon the throne.

"You skipped training again boy, what's your excuse this time" yelled Ganondorf as he marched up to the teen looking him in the eye, the boy was tall up to Ganondorf's chest.

"I was outside the stables and must have dosed off, come on Dad its not like I need to train I can beat all the other students senseless so what's the point". Replied the teen his glare never leaving Ganondorf's.

Ganondorf's huge hand shot up grabbing the boy's face as he inspected the tired look in the boy's eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well for the past couple of days now Junior, what's the matter?" asked Ganondorf.

"I been having the nightmares again almost like it was real also I been hearing voices and keep seeing things that are not there" Answered Junior.

"Maybe the desert heat is getting to you, I'm heading to hyrule castle for a meeting with the king and the other races, you are coming with me so go get cleaned up and put your armour on, we leave in the next two hours, maybe some time away from the fortress will do you some good" said Ganondorf.

Junior left the throne room, as soon as he reached his chambers he raided the wardrobe, pulling out his armour, cape and the various bits of jewellery he was now required to wear as the gerudo prince at these royal meetings including the dreaded forehead jewel, the earrings weren't that bad he liked wearing them, the reason he hated wearing the forehead jewel was because his hair was already unmanageable enough without it. His armor was similar to Ganondorfs but was less intricatein design instead if gold inlay his had silver etchings that junior himself had put on.

Twenty minutes later he had his armour and cape on, he was having problems getting that bloody jewel on his head, and then there was a knock at his door. "Enter" he said, moments later his aunt Nabooru came in.

"Having trouble?" she asked.

"Yeah I hate this bloody thing my hair is already bad enough without it" Junior replied.

"Here let me help you" she said as she expertly put the jewel on his head. "Do you know your such a handsome looking lad in your armour, no wonder the girls try to escape their training to see you in it, they tried to break down your door a while ago me and your father had to beat them off with sticks" she added.

"Do I have to go with dad to this meeting, its not like I know a thing about politics', I don't know anything about hyrule or have I even been there." Asked Junior.

"Yes you have to go because all the other rulers are bringing their heir's, you'll need to know who you'll be having meetings with when you rule the gerudo," Replied Nabooru.

"Oh please I'll be out of here first chance I get, I'll rather go adventuring than rule this sand bar" Added Junior.

"If only if it was that simple but you have no choice, you are a blessing to this tribe hardly ever has their been two males born within the same century, it is a sign from the goddesses wither its a good sign or not is still to be seen, come with me I got something for you." She said.

"Wait a minute" replied Junior as he grabbed his twin fighting blades and placed then in their sheaths behind his cape.

They both left Juniors chambers and entered the stables. When they entered Ganondorf's steed snorted at Junior in a 'finally your here' way, and turned his head to a stall at the back and nudged junior in that direction.

"Go on" said Nabooru, Junior walked up to the stall he had a good idea of what was behind those doors. He opened the doors to reveal a young gerudo stallion, older than a foal but still growing. The stallions coat was jet black with white stripes at the edges of its large ruby red eyes and a white four pointed star of its forehead with a white mane. The stallion was saddled up and ready to ride.

The stallion pressed its snout into Juniors hand as he petted the black steed, to shocked for words.

"You like, your father and I have been wondering when to give him to you, he is Grimshaws own foal so he has excellent lineage, What you going to name him?" asked Nabooru.

"Traximus, But Trax for short, he's stunning." Replied Junior.

"Why Trax?" asked Ganondorf as he entered the stables. Ganondorf was in his full armour and his long hair curled up into his cornrows held in place by his crown.

"Because me and Trax are going to leave tracks around you and Grimshaw!" Replied Junior his eyes shining with Determination as he leaped on to the saddle.

"We'll see about that boy!" Ganondorf chucked as he sat upon his steed Grimshaw.

"Ok boys you can race later, You both have a meeting to get to!" Said Nabooru.


End file.
